1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid discharging apparatuses (ink jet type textile printing apparatuses) that print (pressure print) desired images on surface of a cloth of, for example, a T-shirt, by discharging various color inks from ink discharging heads have been widely used. For example, JP-A-2004-268506 describes a liquid discharging apparatus (ink jet type cloth printing apparatus) which includes a medium movement unit on which a cloth is set and in which when the power supply of the apparatus is off, the medium movement unit is positioned so as to be housed within an apparatus body, and when a cloth is set on the medium movement unit or removed from the medium movement, the medium movement unit is positioned so as to partially protrude from the apparatus body to one side, and when a printing operation is performed on the cloth, the medium movement unit is controlled so as to move from a position at which the medium movement unit partially protrudes from the apparatus body to the one side to a position at which the medium movement unit partially protrudes from the apparatus body to another side and then return to the position at which the medium movement unit partially protrudes to the one side.
However, a cloth printing apparatus whose medium movement unit is movable as described above sometimes falls into an undesirable situation where when the medium movement unit is at such a position as to partially protrude from the apparatus body to one side, the medium movement unit is out of the detection range of a sensor or the like and, therefore, the position of the medium movement unit cannot be detected.